Kelas Terbaru Elgang
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: Elgang mendapatkan sebuah misi berjudul 3rd Advancement Trial. Banyak item menarik yang akan mereka dapatkan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Cekidotl! Please translate these story if you want to read it in English. DISCONTINUED


**Author: maaf atas keterlambatannya. Kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan kelas terbarunya Elgang, walaupun hanya imajinasi saya sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita lihat kegiatan Elsword dan teman-temannya sampai mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi, yaitu misi yang bernama: 3****rd Advance Trial.**

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan yang punya Elsword. Semua karakter dan NPC-nya dimiliki oleh KoG Studio (kecuali OC dan kelas baru mereka).**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (Immortal Knight)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Space Maiden)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (Phantom Assassin)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (War Aggressor)**

**Eve: Code:Battle Seraph (Code: Cherubim)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (****Strategic Commander)**

**Jun: Deadly Aggressor (Devilish Eradicator)**

**Aoi: Abyss Queen (Netherworld Ruler)**

Hari yang panas untuk para anggota El Search Party atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Elgang, tak terkecuali Elsword yang sedang terkapar di dalam kamar tanpa baju. Sementara Aisha sedang bepergian bersama Rena. Raven, Jun dan Aoi mengerjakan sebuah misi yang diberikan Hoffman, dan Chung sedang berlibur bersama Eve.

Tiba-tiba Elsword dikejutkan dengan suara yang mirip dengan sebuah ledakan bom atom (?) di kamar Chung. "Hei, Chung. Ada apa disana, berisik kau tahu?!" kata Elsword sambil berteriak di depan pintu, dan ternyata tidak ada jawaban. "Astaga, aku hampir lupa bahwa Chung pergi liburan bersama Eve tadi." Ujar Elsword sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya kewajahnya. "Tetapi kok ada yang aneh disini?" gumam Elsword sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Dengan hati-hati Elsword membuka pintu kamar Chung dan,

Chung dengan Eve melakukan hubungan seksual! OAO

Ahem, maaf. Tadi itu hanya pikiran Elsword yang mesumnya sudah mencapai stadium 5 (?). Gara-gara ditinggal pacarnya sendirian di sebuah mansion, jadinya yah... seperti ini, layaknya orang stress.

Dengan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat, cepat sekali seperti mobil Ferrari yang melaju di lintasan, dia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, dan dia melihat sebuah surat tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Dibacanya surat itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah misi tingkat SSS berjudul "Class Advance Trial Mission'". 'Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya tentang ini.' Pikir Elsword sambil membaca isi dari misi tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, Aisha dan teman-temannya datang dan menyapa Elsword. "Hai, Elsword." "Hei, Aisha. Coba kamu lihat ini." Kata Elsword sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada Aisha. "Apa itu?" "Sebuah misi tingkat SSS." "Wow, tetapi apa saja syaratnya?" tanya Aisha. "Baiklah, akan kubacakan."

'**3rd Advance Trial. Syarat untuk menjalankan misi ini adalah:**

**Masing-masing party beranggotakan delapan orang yang sudah memasuki fase ketiga (maksudnya kelas ketiga).**

**Bicara pada Glaive.**

**Mengalahkan 500 Glitters (semua jenis) di semua Dungeon di Feita**

**Mengalahkan sang pemimpin Glitter, Berthe di Altar of Dedication 1/1**

**Mengalahkan Dark Nephilim di Southern Gate. 1/1**

**Mengalahkan Ran di Halls of Water. 1/1**

**Item yang didapatkan adalah:**

**Satu buah Immortal Essence, sebuah pedang sihir, sebuah Spear-Staff, sepasang Crossbow, tiga Nasod Core, empat buah pisau yang melayang, sebuah Spectrum Cannon, dan sepasang sabit. Masing-masing anggota party mendapatkan ED, dan Permanent Promotion Costume.'**

Tanpa disadari oleh Elsword, semua yang mendengarkan syarat misi tersebut menatap Elsword dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Elsword. "Aku heran dimana kamu mendapatkan misi itu." kata Raven yang kini sudah angkat bicara. "Tadi kamu habis jalan-jalan ya?" tanya Rena. Elsword menghela nafas karena kebodohan wanita tersebut. "Haduh, sejak kapan aku jalan-jalan? Daritadi aku terkapar di dalam kamar gara-gara kepanasan." Ujar Elsword sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, aku lupa." Kata Rena sambil terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, persiapkan perlengkapan kalian semua, dan kita akan menjalankan misi tersebut besok, mengerti?" perintah Elsword. "Siap, Komandan."

**Author: Hahh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek fic-nya. Ya, sampai disini dulu dari saya, Adios Amigos! Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Note: For anyone who want to read this in English language, please translate this story from Indonesia to English. If there's any failure, please PM me so I can fix it later.**


End file.
